Fangs of a mermaid
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: Rikki is cut off from Zane. He refuses to have any contact with her, but why? When Cleo goes missing, it's up to Rikki and Lewis to discover why. But Zane has a secret and soon it will be too late for Rikki...the temptation is all too much...
1. Depression and confrontation

_**Fangs of a mermaid**_

Rikki sat alone on the warm, sanded beach Mako island.

The sunset was a bright cacophony of purple, pink and orange streaks blazing across the Australian sky.

It was beautiful.

Rikki stared past it with unseeing eyes.

She was trapped in a deep, swirling cloud of un-knowing and pain.

Zane had had no contact with her whatsoever over the past three days and missed their date at the cinema.

That wasn't like him at all.

Zane always expressed how much he loved Rikki to her and he promised never to hurt her…

Well so much for that…

Rikki snivelled a bit as she relived her most precious moments with Zane in her mind.

She couldn't concentrate.

It was so depressing almost knowing that her boyfriend didn't want anything to do with her for some reason even though she had no memory of anything she could've done that could have upset him in any way.

Every time she phoned him, he hung up with an exasperated gasp of fear, sadness or anger.

Every time she sent him an e-mail she never got a reply, not even telling her why he didn't want to see her.

Every time she tried to speak to him or passed him in the street, he sped past, ignoring her, head low.

Rikki didn't know what to do.

Even Cleo had tried talking to him but he had ignored her too.

Rikki left the comfort of the sand and neared the ocean's edge, where it foamed.

She ran into it, the coolness of it rushing through her body.

Rikki dove forwards and disappeared into the depths of the sea, not wanting to turn back.

The next day, Rikki found herself in the juice net, sitting alone by the counter, watching couples giggle and hug each other lovingly.

Rikki turned away, not wanting the images to torture her any longer.

It hurt.

That was the only way that Rikki could describe it.

Luckily for her it wasn't a desperate, agonising pain but still…it hurt.

She pulled out her phone and dialled Zane's number.

The phone didn't ring, it just displayed the message- _Call failed._

Rikki slipped her mobile back into her jeans pocket and sighed deeply.

Cleo came through the beaded curtain of the café and approached Rikki.

"Still nothing form Zane?" Cleo asked, caringly.

"No" Rikki said, looking up.

_I remember feeling like this…_Cleo thought. _And Em, Em would too but I hate seeing Rikki feel it._

Cleo sat down next to Rikki and slipped a sympathetic arm around her friend.

It was sad seeing poor Rikki like this.

Cleo looked around the café and spotted a dark haired boy, around the same age as her and Rikki, sitting with his head low, on the other side of the café.

Cleo narrowed her eyes and peered at him.

She recognised that face…

_Zane!? I need to talk to him about this…_Cleo concluded and she got up.

She confidently strode over to Zane and sat down opposite him.

He looked up darkly.

Cleo shivered.

She didn't like the look he was giving her.

His eyes shot her the impression of hunger and depression in himself.

She flinched slightly.

"Zane?! Do you have any idea of what you're doing to Rikki?" Cleo demanded.

Zane looked a her for a moment.

"You don't understand, it's not my fault…" he replied in a low voice.

"Try explaining that to her, we don't need this with Emma leaving as well, think of Rikki!" Cleo retorted defensively.

Zane blinked and bristled.

"Zane what's wrong" Cleo asked quietly, suddenly feeling scared.

Zane said nothing, he was staring intensely at Cleo.

_I don't like this…he's scaring me…_

Cleo went to get up and run over to Rikki but, Zane grabbed her wrist.

"Let's talk outside" he whispered silkily.

Cleo couldn't pull herself out of his grip so she reluctantly followed.

Rikki had watched them talking.

Maybe, Cleo had got something out of him…

Maybe, he would suddenly come over, apologize and they could go out for a meal just as they'd planned a few nights ago.

She watched as Zane led Cleo outside and they disappeared.

_Hopefully, Cleo will come back with good news…_Rikki thought hopefully.

A shriek shattered the atmosphere of thought.

It was high-pitched and Rikki almost didn't recognise it.

The entire café's worth of customers rose to their feet and poured out of the juice net, curious.

Rikki pushed and shoved her way out forcefully.

"Move! OUT THE WAY!" Rikki commanded.

She burst out of the crowd and her eyes darted around.

There was no sign of Cleo…or Zane.


	2. Searching for Cleo and secret revealed

Rikki stood, static, as the crowd dispersed back into the café, muttering and shrugging dismissively.

How could they disappear?

Well, Cleo could've swum off but why would she do that without notifying her?

She'd been doing her a favour and wouldn't ditch her without telling her the outcome…

Rikki ran down to the edge of the water.

If Cleo had doe in, it would still be rippling ever so slightly…but it wasn't, was it?

Rikki had no clue.

"Zane?!" She called out loudly. "Cleo?!"

No answer.

_This isn't good…first Zane stops all contact with me and no he's disappearing into thin air! _Rikki thought.

Rikki checked the surrounding area for passers by- everyone seemed to be in the juice net café.

Rikki stepped into the cool canal water and slipped under the surface before anyone spotted her unusual departure.

Rikki was quick swimming to the moon pool.

She lifted her head from the water elegantly and gazed around the cavern, taking in every detail.

No Cleo.

"CLEO?" Rikki bellowed, all to no avail.

Where could Cleo have gone?

She wouldn't just leave Rikki in her state of mind.

Rikki ducked under the water, in deep thought.

Swimming away from the entrance to the moon pool and entering the mangroves around Mako, she let her eyes wonder, trying to search out places to look for her friend.

But, as time passed, Rikki found no trace of Cleo around the Mako island area.

_I can't check the entire ocean round the gold coast on my own…and Lewis is busy…_

_What am I going to do?!_

Rikki swam round a bulbous wall of coral, encrusted with barnacles and shellfish, and flicked her tail.

Her tail emitted a cloud of bubbles and she powered away in a jet stream.

She was going to find Cleo, and then she was going to confront Zane.

Lewis strolled across the bank, enjoying the sunlight in the back of his neck.

It was a pleasant day and Lewis didn't spare a thought for his homework for once.

He was about to walk into a tree, thoughtlessly, when a voice called out to him, saving him from bruising.

"Lewis, tell me you've seen Zane or Cleo!" Rikki ran up to Lewis, gasping for breath.

Lewis hadn't noticed her running towards him from her hiding place.

Lewis couldn't recall seeing either of the two, that Rikki had mentioned.

"No, sorry, why?" Lewis replied.

"It's a long story about Zane…" Rikki informed, quietly.

She still didn't like the fact he had ditched her.

"But, Cleo's gone missing!" Rikki raised her voice urgently.

Lewis's face dropped and his mouth hung open incredulously.

"Cleo's missing!" Lewis looked panicked.

_Cleo! No, she can't be missing! She wouldn't have run away because she was perfectly happy this morning…so she's…_ Lewis didn't even want to think about it.

"She went to talk to Zane, he led her outside and they both disappeared!" Rikki exclaimed.

"Zane…" Lewis gritted his teeth. "Where is he? I'll get him…"

"No Lewis I don't think it's Zane" Rikki assumed.

_Zane wouldn't hurt me, Cleo or Lewis! It can't be him, he wouldn't do it! _Rikki concluded to herself stubbornly.

She loved Zane and would hate to think he'd hurt one of her best friends.

"I've checked Mako and most of the reef but she's not anywhere!"

"That's re-assuring!" Lewis whispered.

Rikki raised an eyebrow.

Lewis looked around and spotted his boat docked in front of the juice net.

If Cleo was missing then they didn't have much time, in case she was in danger somewhere!

"Let's go, I'll meet you round the north side of Mako island"

And Lewis sprinted away briskly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"See you there!" Rikki called after him and began to advance down to the sun bathed water.

Someone caught her on the arm.

Their hand was cold.

Rikki rounded and stared right into the face of someone she had wanted to talk to all day.

"Rikki! I need to talk to you, I…I've done something bad!" Zane rushed.

The sentence barely made it to Rikki's ears, she was too stunned to listen.

"Zane! Where have been!? Why did you ignore me?!" Rikki questioned.

_Now you decide to show up! What's been going on!? _

Zane looked from left to right, transiently then pulled Rikki with him to the wall of the juice net.

"What's wrong Zane, why have you been ignoring me?" Rikki persisted.

She was going to get an answer.

Had she done wrong?

Had she irritated him in some way?

Did he like another girl…

Rikki shook her head at that thought, _no way, he wouldn't do that!_

"It's a long story…" Zane began.

Rikki peered close at him.

His skin looked unnaturally pasty and white.

Usually he had a pinkish complexion…

And why was he barely opening his mouth when he spoke?

"Zane, is there something you're not telling me?" Rikki finally found the will to ask.

As his girlfriend, she had the right to know why he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

Zane breathed deeply, his eyes darting around as if an answer was going to find him.

"Zane!" Rikki demanded.

Rikki studied him again, he looked desperately uncomfortable and appeared to have been staring at her neck.

Rikki didn't understand.

Boys were quite weird sometimes but this was ludicrous!

Zane half choked before he managed to find his voice.

"Not so much 'not telling you'" He admitted, adjusting his collar awkwardly "I can't tell you…"

Looking at her made him tweak and he had to swallow.

_I can't do it, not to her…but, I have too…NO! I'm not going too… _

It was like a mental battle between Zane, and his desires.

"Of course you can, why do you think I'm still here!?" Rikki insisted, caringly.

Rikki looked up at him, he looked upset.

Well, that was the only way to describe it really.

Though Rikki couldn't help but feel a faint pain in her chest…

Did Zane not trust her enough to tell her his 'secret'?

"Fine, if you're sure…" Zane's teeth ached as he spoke.

"I…I'm…"

It was as if a python was constricting his throat, he found it so hard to spit out.

"Yes…" Rikki encouraged, impatiently.

_This is getting tedious…_ Rikki thought.

"I'm a vampire" Zane announced.


	3. Vampire fever

**Everything went into slow motion.**

**Rikki shook her head and smiled sarcastically.**

**Zane had to be making it up, why else would he tell such an insane lie.**

**It was one thing her being a mermaid, but vampires? No.**

**He was covering up for something else.**

"**Don't lie to me Zane!" Rikki warned.**

**She was beginning to get irritated.**

**Why wouldn't he tell her the truth!**

"**I'm not lying!" Zane insisted, seeming frustrated too.**

**Then, he set eyes on her neck again.**

**The mental fight became visible in his expression again and he didn't tear his eyes away.**

**It seemed that the instincts were slowing winning him over…**

**Rikki looked him in the eye and instantly knew he had told the truth.**

**Rikki went into a state of disbelief.**

**Rikki tried to run, when she realised that the way Zane was looking at her meant danger.**

**Zane had a deadly grip around her wrist though and Rikki couldn't retreat to the water, not matter how violently she protested.**

**Zane pulled Rikki close to him and slipped a hand under her chin.**

"**Zane, what are you doing!?" Rikki squeaked in fear.**

_**He can't! Zane, please, NO! **_**Rikki thought, urgently.**

**She continued to struggle but Zane held her firm.**

"**Don't make me…" Rikki began, lifting her hand threateningly.**

**She would have too, if it was for her own safety.**

**Zane ignore her.**

"**I'm so sorry Rikki, so sorry…" Zane whispered, sounding as though he could cry any minute.**

**Then the apologetic Zane passed and his darker side took over.**

**Rikki couldn't shriek, she was too scared and shocked.**

**Zane then bard his teeth.**

**They were pointed, dangerously, on either side of the incisors.**

**The glinted in the sunlight.**

**Rikki was almost mesmerised. **

**And before she could do anything else, Zane bit her.**

**Lewis looked behind him.**

**He could've sworn that Rikki would've dove into the water by now.**

**She was supposed to be meeting out by Mako to continue their urgent mission to locate Cleo.**

**But, Lewis hadn't heard any splash.**

_**Maybe she's gone already…Yes, she doesn't have to make a tidal wave to enter the water! **_**Lewis thought.**

**And he thought nothing else of it, leaping into his boat and thundering out across the marina's waters.**

**Rikki felt impeccably dizzy.**

**She found it hard to lift her eye lids and her vision was displayed as if she was cross-eyed.**

**Trying to lift her body from the grass, she found her arms to weak and weighted to keep herself up.**

**She collapsed back onto the grass.**

**It was still daylight.**

**What had happened?**

**Rikki vision gradually returned to normal, the blur no longer distorting the surroundings.**

**She felt lethargic and didn't feel the will to pull herself from the grassy bank.**

**Lifting her limbs again, they appeared to be regaining strength.**

**Rikki sat up, steadily, not wanting to end up paralysed again.**

**Every physical movement felt like a desperate battle between her self, and what her body wanted.**

**Rikki attempted standing.**

**It was quite difficult and Rikki found herself almost toppling over through the effort.**

_**What's wrong with me?!**_** Rikki thought, scared.**

**She turned and ran to the water, as best her legs would perform, and struck the water, streamlined.**


	4. Impossible changes

**Rikki felt impeccably dizzy.**

**She found it hard to lift her eye lids and her vision was displayed as if she was cross-eyed.**

**Trying to lift her body from the grass, she found her arms to weak and weighted to keep herself up.**

**She collapsed back onto the grass.**

**It was still daylight.**

**What had happened?**

**Rikki vision gradually returned to normal, the blur no longer distorting the surroundings.**

**She felt lethargic and didn't feel the will to pull herself from the grassy bank.**

**Lifting her limbs again, they appeared to be regaining strength.**

**Rikki sat up, steadily, not wanting to end up paralysed again.**

**Every physical movement felt like a desperate battle between her self, and what her body wanted.**

**Rikki attempted standing.**

**It was quite difficult and Rikki found herself almost toppling over through the effort.**

_**What's wrong with me?!**_** Rikki thought, scared.**

**She turned and ran to the water, as best her legs would perform, and struck the water, streamlined.**

**Rikki found it almost impossible to swim.**

**Her tail was a dead weight at the end of Rikki's tiring torso.**

**The water pressure didn't help either and Rikki almost forgot how to swim in a jet stream.**

**With a confused jerk of her tail fin, Rikki set off in a flourish of bubbles, not knowing exactly where she was going, almost.**

**Lewis had reached the beach and was already waiting anxiously.**

**Rikki was frighteningly fast with her supernatural abilities.**

**She should've beaten him there.**

**Lewis had the strangest nagging suspicion that something was tragically wrong.**

**Cleo had been missing for an extensive period of time and no Rikki seemed to had, and yet there had been no sign of Zane each time the girls had disappeared…**

_**Can Zane be possibly connected to Cleo's disappearance…**_

**A sudden, burning anger rushed through Lewis's body.**

**If Zane had hurt Cleo…**

**Maybe, Rikki was up in the moon pool cavern waiting for him.**

**Maybe she was waiting impatiently, mumbling about him as she usually did…**

**Hopefully…**

**Rikki couldn't concentrate.**

**As she travelled through the ocean, using her jet stream motion, she found it hard to keep her eyes open and alert.**

**Her mind was fuzzy, her memory suffering from temporary amnesia.**

**As she swum, she kept thinking, in fear, she was going to slip into unconsciousness and end up drowning if she didn't reach the shore or the Moon pool in time.**

**But, luckily, the island's mangroves were vaguely coming into view and Rikki stopped to avoid collision.**

**She continued, undulating up and down.**

**Gazing up at the surface she could see the distorted image of Lewis's boat and himself retreating towards the forest.**

**She was a bit late.**

**Rikki burst through the surface of the unpleasantly cold sea and called in an exasperated tone.**

"**Lewis…" She strained.**

**Rikki felt sick, and her throat was constricting her windpipe and voice.**

_**What's happening too me! **_**Rikki thought, fearfully.**

**She could hardly breath and her teeth were aching painfully.**

**Lewis snapped round from his expedition and hurried over to see Rikki weakly trying to pry herself from the water.**

**As he reached the helpless mermaid, she was attempting to dry herself.**

**She staggered to her feet and Lewis watched, horrified at Rikki's condition.**

**She fell into his arms, choking.**

"**Rikki what's wrong!" Lewis demanded, aghast.**

**Rikki's usually sparkly blue eyes were dulled and appeared to be dropping in shades.**

**This wasn't right.**

**Not right at all.**

**Lewis was beginning to panic.**

**Had this happened to Cleo too?**

**He clutched Rikki's shoulders, trying to stabilize her.**

"**Rikki?!" Lewis yelled, desperately.**

"**Lewis help me!" Rikki wheezed, with a tragic pleading voice.**

**He could see her eyes redden as tears readied themselves to make their descent.**

**She was either extremely ill or it was something else.**

**Then Rikki went quiet.**

**Lewis gently lifted her head.**

"**Rikki?! Speak to me!" Lewis implored.**

**Rikki's eyes opened.**

**Lewis's mouth dropped.**

**Her eyes were a deadly black, and in her toothy smirk, were two hazardous fangs either side of her incisors, glittering in the sunlight…**

_**Too be continued…**_


	5. Real

**Bella carefully slipped out of her fathers car, the silver Volvo pulling away as she closed the door.**

**She waved warmly after him and took a deep breath, glad to be back on the gold coast where Rikki, Cleo and Lewis were bound to be awaiting her arrival.**

**Bella looked around and saw 'Rikki's café' before her.**

**Closed.**

"**That's strange, Rikki and Zane are both on shift today…"Bella mused, observing the café in detail as she approached.**

**A sign was posted on the front door.**

'**Closed due to prolonged illness'.**

**Prolonged illness…**

**Did that mean Rikki or Zane? Or both…**

**Bella searched the banks with curious eyes.**

**There were a few dawdlers who were lazily heading in the direction of the beach, towels and beach bags snugly under arm.**

**Bella felt lucky she'd dumped her bag into her dad's car and proceeded toward the end of the docking outside 'Rikki's café'.**

**The girls had to be at the moon pool if they were denied waiting at the café for her.**

**Bella took a limited run up, and plunged into the canal's depths.**

**Elegantly, hanging in the water, Bella's legs morphed into the powerful tail that gave her, her amazing swimming abilities and tore away towards the Mako island moon pool.**

**In pursuit of her friends.**

**Lewis was near to going into shock.**

**Could it be possible that Rikki was now a mermaid and a…vampire?**

**And what of Cleo?**

**If Zane was a vampire then…**

**He would not have wanted to hurt Rikki but Cleo…**

**He didn't know her as well really…**

**No.**

**NO!**

**Lewis felt as though a mallet had struck his chest.**

**A sharp, emotional, fearful blow, that he feared would over take him and take him into an induced rage.**

**Had Zane…**

**He couldn't say it.**

**Lewis tried gaining control of his accusing anger and used it to charge his determination to find out the truth behind Rikki's transformation and Cleo's disappearance.**

**Rikki seemed close to tears as the darkness drew away from her and the more 'human' emotions flooded back.**

**Evidently, she was appalled.**

"**What am I?!" Rikki sobbed.**

**Lewis hugged her sympathetically.**

**Oh, the irony.**

"**Rikki…" Lewis tried, gently.**

"**Yeah…" She snivelled in a whimpering reply.**

"**Your skin is…steaming!" Lewis's eyes widened in terror.**

**Rikki looked down at her sun-dosed skin, that was emitting slowly developing wisps of steam.**

**Rikki felt a burning sensation in her skin and began to panic.**

**She was melting!**

"**Get in the shade!" Lewis exclaimed urgently.**

**Rikki tore away out of the boat and proceeded to the shade.**

**She almost tripped as she leapt, terrified out of the boat.**

**As she slid into the shade, her now knuckle white skin ceased to steam and Rikki sunk to her knees.**

"**H-how can I be a m-mermaid and a v-vampire at the same time!" Rikki cried quietly, tears falling down in pairs, one after the other, miserably.**

**Lewis sat down next to her.**

"**I don't know Rikki, we'll figure some way to 'turn' you back" Lewis attempted to be comforting, but Rikki was still weeping.**

**Cleo tried to breathe.**

**Every breath was impossible as if a heavy weight had settled in the pit of her lungs, constricting her breaths into weak wheezes.**

**What was wrong with her?, were was she?**


	6. The supernatural

**Rikki was quivering in fear.**

"**What's happened to me!" She demanded, looking at the sand, her voice distorted into strangled snivels.**

**Lewis was lost.**

**He was so out of his depth, he couldn't believe it.**

**Vampires?**

**And the fact that he'd never seen Rikki this vulnerable.**

**Ever.**

"**Rikki, calm down" Lewis attempted to sooth, his own voice cracking under pressure.**

**Rikki blazed.**

"**How can I calm down!?" She seethed.**

**Her posture had completely altered to a proud standing stance of fury.**

_**How can I calm down when my life is literally over! Aren't I like immortal now?! **_

**That made Rikki even angrier.**

**Lewis took a step back, trying to judge what the most sensible action was in this situation.**

**Rikki had completely changed.**

**Everything about her had altered, some more prominent than others.**

**One being her now animal like hunters characteristics, that flamed in her eyes and the extended temperament being displayed.**

"**I'm a vampire and a mermaid!" She growled. "I can't touch water and now I literally dissolve in sunlight!"**

**Lewis tried to cover his expression under his more overpowering horror.**

"**That's hardly anything…" He muttered, making sure to keep his thoughts a quiet whisper to himself explicitly.**

**Rikki had sensed it easily though.**

"**I'm a predator! What am I going to do!" Rikki flamed, her hands curling into bone white fists.**

**That's when a hissing interrupted the scene and a close few shrubs emitted crackling flames.**

**Lewis recoiled from where he was standing a bit to close and stared, open mouthed.**

"**Rikki! Stop it! Your mermaid powers must have been accelerated!" Lewis ordered urgently.**

**Rikki just let her eyes burn into Lewis's, keeping the flames under perfect surveillance and control by a flick of her wrist.**

"**Why should I?!" Rikki retorted, fuming.**

**Lewis began to feel fear coursing through him.**

**The change had been so dramatic that it had completed merged all her human, mermaid, ,and now vampire, biology into one.**

**And that was dangerous.**

**Cleo stumbled, having figured how to gain her balance and leg movement back.**

**She was starting to identify her surroundings as thick walls of forest green.**

**Towering trees were watching her as she hastily tried to find an opening in the bracken and foliage.**

_**I have no idea at all what happened…all I can remember is Zane and…**_

**Cleo almost choked on her gasps of realisation.**

"**Zane's a vampire!" Cleo breathed in horror, finding two fading scars on her neck.**

**Before she knew it then, she had burst through the woods and was now ambling over the sandy beach of what she thought to be Mako's.**

**Before she could double check her assumption, she lay eyes on Lewis, sprawled on the sand and Rikki towering above him, the smell of the burning bracken very strong.**

"**Rikki!" Cleo chastised.**

**She stuck out her wrist, flicking her gesture in the direction of the sea water.**

**The liquid curled into a powerful snake of water, flying towards the blackening plants.**

**The flames were instantly smouldered and Rikki let her wrists relax, her face still contorted in rage.**

"**Rikki, what happened to you!?" Cleo demanded, almost forgetting Lewis at her feet.**

**Rikki smirked and pointed at Cleo's neck.**

"**You too" She muttered.**

"**What?" Cleo whispered, to scared to even think of what Rikki was hinting.**

**Rikki didn't step into the sunlight to face Cleo properly.**

"**Don't you get it? Zane had turned us into monsters! You're a vampire like me too!" Rikki said in disgust.**

**Cleo seemed offended.**

"**I can't be!" Cleo's lip quivered.**

"**Cleo…you're not, you're in the sunlight and not steaming like Rikki does now" Lewis explained, trying not to be too insensitive to Rikki's feelings.**

**But, Rikki had disappeared, darting to the water.**

"**Rikki!" Cleo and Lewis yelled after her, watching as her skin began to react.**

"**I'm leaving!" Rikki informed. "I'm hiding far out to sea, no one will ever know then!"**

"**Rikki wait!" Cleo called desperately.**

**But Rikki had waded into the waves and fled to the shadows of the sea.**


	7. Tell all?

Bella swam thoughtfully over a barren sandy clearing, surrounded by coral.

The water was intensely warmed by the flaring Australian sunlight above, keeping the water at a reasonable temperature, not to many shadows cast by the coral giants.

_I have no idea why the café was closed, I was sure Zane and Rikki were working today…_

Bella stopped, waving her hands through the silky water to stop her self floating.

The reef ahead was a bit busy, swarms of colourful fish travelling together like packs of city goers- tourists.

Bella admired discreetly as she approached, not wanting to unnerve them as they cruised through the water, accepting her as apart of the ocean community.

That was when, out of the corner of Bella's eye as she swept past another mound of coral.

Bella saw a figure, leaning against a massive bind of rock and coral, bathed in dark shade.

It wasn't that difficult for her to figure out who it could be.

Only a mermaid like her could be surviving at this depth, especially since the faded outline of a dolphin shaped fluke was visible in the bleak, dark gray of the shade.

_What's Rikki doing over there? _Bella mused, recognising Rikki as she shifted, a few stray blonde hairs glowing in the bright rays of water diluted sunlight. _She was supposed to be working today and she's pressing herself into the shade as if the sunlight is toxic!_

Bella floated, staring for a few more seconds before swimming over.

Rikki was making a very clear point of wanting to be alone, her face contorted into an disapproving scowl.

She clearly wasn't in the mood for any company but Bella wasn't the one to leave without receiving a decent explanation for weird or out-of-the-ordinary behaviour.

But, then being mermaids, nothing was really ordinary in life anymore.

Rikki saw Bella swimming curiously over and instantly tried to figure a way out of any awkward questions.

Ok, it was a bit weird seeing your mermaid friend cowering in the shade, only daring to go up for air when she desperately needed it, without burning her vampire-mermaid-human skin in the sunlight.

But, Bella of course, liked to be informed.

Rikki, as Bella came dangerously closer to ushering her to the surface for interrogation, began to swim swiftly along the coral wall she was flanking herself with.

_Bella, can't you tell from my face that I don't exactly want to speak to you when I have a problem even more complicated than being a mermaid? I'm a vampire-mermaid-human cross! It's…It's… _Rikki thought angrily, as she became closer to the end of the shaded area of the sea.

She knew Bella was still pursuing and didn't want any part of what was to come if she succumbed to Bella's wish to talk.

Rikki flicked her fin and cascaded away.

This was not a topic she wished to discuss at this time.

At least before she came to terms with her new burden.

Cleo paced.

Her head was filled with visions and her imagination was churning out ideas and plans.

"What are we going to do?!" Cleo wailed, her eyes widening automatically when she set eyes on the frazzled bush.

Rikki's powers had totally flared out of control with the very power of her overwhelming emotions.

Mako island having truly extraordinary powers, didn't really mix with vampire mythology as well.

_I guess Rikki wasn't as lucky! If I hadn't fallen into the water, Zane could've… Ahh! This is all so confusing! _Cleo thought, shuddering at the memory of Zane's gleaming, hazardous fangs.

There must be some reason behind his…transformation, as well.

There had to be, Vampires didn't just turn up.

Lewis was sitting on the sand by his boat, trying to make sense of the new mythological situations and coming to terms with the new problems and possible dangers ahead.

What else could go wrong?

"I don't know, honestly Cleo, sometimes, the supernatural is a bit overwhelming" Lewis said, slightly annoyed.

"But, Rikki…she's a vampire-mermaid!" Cleo felt a headache coming on with the stress of the moment.

"Cleo, we'll work something out…it'll be fine" Lewis tried weakly, there was no point really when he couldn't come up with any genius solutions.

Suddenly, Bella appeared from the water, pulling herself safely onto the bank so she rest her tail in the lapping water.

"What's up with Rikki? She and Zane were supposed to be at the café, is she ok?" Bella questioned.

Cleo bit her lip.

Should they say Zane had turned into a vampire and was hunting on the gold coast, had gone for Cleo and turned Rikki into a new breed of mythological creature?

Shed believe anything, having a tail an all.

"We need to tell you something…it's going to shock you" Cleo warned gravely.


	8. Denail and love

Rikki cautiously dried herself, making sure she was in the shade.

She didn't fancy melting her skin.

The concentration she had to put into not burning her tail was terrible, the vampire parts of her had overloaded her mermaid powers and were triggered very easily.

They could spiral out of control and who knows what would happen then?!

As soon as her tail had disappeared in the familiar rush of glowing, blue bubbles, she stalked up the bank quickly, ignoring the steaming commencing as she rushed through the sunlight.

_I'm going to kill Zane when I find him! How could he have done this to me? He's ruined my life! _Rikki fumed as she stopped and leant against a tree, her skin shaded and instantly returning to it's now unnaturally cold temperature.

Rikki watched as several people ran past, carrying surf boards under their arms.

One of them gave her a sceptical look, their expression morphed into horror as Rikki gave him a sarcastic smirk.

The surfer quickly fled to catch with his friends, not daring to look back.

Rikki was taken aback, why did he look so horrified?

She ran her tongue over her teeth.

It traced four fangs, two either side of the incisors and the bottom ones opposite.

Rikki balled her hands into fists, her knuckles turning even whiter than was already possible for her half human, half vampire skin.

Maybe it would be alright, maybe she was only a human-vampire when dry and a mermaid, as she had always been, when wet!

But, casting her mind back, even under the sea, the sunlight had started reacting with her skin.

Was there any cure?

That's when, out of the corner of her eye, Rikki saw a dark haired figure.

Rikki swiftly turned around, her large ponytail hitting her face as she made it clear she was ignoring him.

Zane still strode forwards though, next to her in seconds.

"Hey" He mumbled, trying to cover the little guilt.

"Don't talk to me! Just stay away!" Rikki snapped, standing around the other side of the tree, facing the glistening water.

"Your like me now, I don't have to hide from you, isn't that a good point?" Zane questioned, unsympathetically,

Rikki bit down her lip, her eyebrows almost meeting.

"Yeah, good for you! You've ruined everything Zane! I'm a mermaid and a vampire! What is the good point in that?!" Rikki yelled "I'm a freak of nature and can never enjoy the sunlight again!"

Zane tried to stiffen a dark chuckle, Rikki was cute when she mad, in his eyes.

"It's not that bad" Zane said hypnotically.

"Has this vampire thing made you even more arrogant and insensitive than you already were?!" Rikki snapped ferociously, shaking off Zane as he tried to hug her waist romantically.

Rikki didn't want any of it.

Zane double-taked, she was really mad.

"Rikki, there is nothing we can do about it, we're stuck like this from now on"

Rikki clenched her teeth and her fists became painful under the force of her aggression.

Rikki didn't sense the sizzling noise from a nearby shrub.

"There is no 'we' Zane, I'm dealing with this myself" Rikki growled.

The shrub burst into flame.

"Whoa! Rikki stop!" Zane jumped urgently, lightly slapping her clenched fists.

Rikki released them, the flames dying, leaving the shrub a brown mess.

"What is it doing to you?" Zane said, shocked.

"You should know!" Rikki hissed, controlling her temper as best she could in the infuriating situation.

She turned quickly and paced away to the refuge of another nearby tree.

Zane followed, refusing to be pushed away now that he could finally explain.

And apologise.

"I'm sorry" Zane murmured, hating the guilt tsunami that washed over him when he saw the pain in Rikki's expression in detail.

Rikki tensed.

_It's going to take a little more than two measly words to make up for this…_ Rikki thought bitterly, but with a strange sense of vulnerability.

"Whatever" Rikki choked, quietly.

"It's not over is it? I mean us?" Zane inquired tenderly.

Rikki bristled and refused to answer.

She honestly had no idea how she felt at the moment due to recent developments.

Rikki folded her arms sulkily and kept her lips firmly shut.

"Rikki?" Zane said, cautiously.

Rikki's eyes flickered between him and her shoes but, she still continued to ignore his question.

Zane sighed and pulled Rikki round to face him.

He grinned and pushed her lips to his.

Rikki tried to pull away but Zane held her firmly.

"That make a difference?" He asked coaxingly.

"Ughh!" Rikki pushed him violently and ran to the water.

"Rikki! Wait!" Zane yelled after her.

But, all to no avail.

Rikki took a running dive, despite the sunlight, and disappeared into the watery depths in fury.


	9. Ideas

Bella was locked in shock and confusion.

Had what Lewis and Cleo just told the truth?

She took a discreet glance at her tail -she didn't want to exaggerate the fact she was completely perplexed- was it possible to be a third human, mermaid and vampire?

And becoming a mermaid had seemed the most amazing thing.

But vampires as well?

This was crazy.

_Rikki and Zane are vampires?! This is absolutely crazy! They have to be joking…haven't they?_

"Tell me you're joking" Bella finally managed to shift the lump in her throat in order to speak.

Cleo frowned.

"We're not, Lewis saw Rikki's skin steam and her powers have spiralled out of control!" She knelt down, keeping a fair distance from the gently lapping ocean.

Bella studied Lewis, he was pretty serious about this too.

"Ok, what do we do?" Bella asked.

_We need to find out a way to help them, we need Will._

"That's the thing, she's a vampire! We know loads about mermaids but vampires…" Cleo sprung to her feet and started pacing again.

"What about Will, he and Lewis could research, find Zane and we could get Rikki" Bella volunteered, shifting her tail as she replayed her theory in her head for an evaluation.

Lewis nodded, his lips pulled together in approval.

"That seems like a reasonable idea" he turned to Cleo to get her opinion.

Cleo smiled.

_It's a start, we just need to find Rikki, _Cleo thought, this new outlook presenting lots of possible solutions she hadn't registered mentally yet.

"Let's get going" Cleo grinned.

Lewis pushed his boat into the current and hopped in, pulling the engine to life.

Cleo waded into the water as Bella pushed off the sand and dove under with her.

Plan A was underway.

Bella and Cleo swam quickly through the waves, easily dodging the coral walls and sea creatures that moved swiftly out of the collision pathway.

They swam quite urgently, hoping that they had some slim chance of catching Rikki on her own, far out near Mako where Zane couldn't interfere any further.

Cleo was mapping out the conversation in her head, the bubbles not disturbing her thoughts at all as she almost distracted herself from avoiding a fatal collision with a massive mound of coral.

Bella stopped in a rush of bubbles, her halt alerting Cleo who instantly swam to her side in curiosity.

Bella gestured to massive fin disappearing behind a veil of rock.

That could be nothing but the fin of a mermaid, the sharks didn't come this far from Mako.

Cleo nodded, it was time to pursue.

They quickly made their way over to the scene where the dolphin shaped fluke had rounded the corner and looked around.

Cleo instantly spotted a disappearing figure, the tail fin working furiously as it prepared to pelt away.

Bella over took Cleo as she attempted to prevent Rikki evading them as Cleo took a different route to cut her off.

But, Rikki had beaten them and began to cascade away in a flourish of bubbles.

Cleo quickly flicked her tail in sync with Bella and they flew after her.

_You're not getting away that easily! _Cleo thought, almost smugly as they pushed themselves even further through the water, edging ever closer to capturing Rikki, ready to get the full details.

Suddenly, Rikki disappeared.

They stopped ad feverishly looked around.

Cleo and Bella were quite close to land now so, presumably, Rikki had put on an extra spurt of speed and beaten them to shore.

_We're not giving up though, we're helping you whether you like it or not Rikki. _Bella thought as she and Cleo prepared to go inland.

Lewis had tracked down Will at the beach, he'd been cooling off in the unreasonable, sweltering heat of the day.

"Will, I need your help!" Lewis wheezed, suffering from his unhealthy jog in the heat.

Will smiled.

"Yeah sure, anything, what's up?" he asked, suddenly perplexed by Lewis's earnest expression.

"Sit down, it's about Rikki" Lewis said. "And it's going to be a bit of a shock"

Cleo and Bella searched the areas around the café quite thoroughly, hoping that Rikki would be hanging around there somewhere.

If she wasn't here then she could've doubled back and evaded them, far out to sea by now.

"We can't think like that, we can find her" Cleo said to herself, not fooling anyone with the confidence she was trying to fill the air with.

"Your right" Bella murmured, her eyes flicking from tree to building.

Cleo halted abruptly and grinned triumphantly.

"What?!" Bella nudged her.

But, Cleo was bounding over the grass and kneeling down under a large tree, completely bathed in shadow, next a blonde girl.

Bella's face then broke into an identical smile, following suit and sliding down next to Cleo so Rikki was surrounded.

"Rikki, are you ok?!" Cleo demanded seriously, placing a comforting hand on Rikki's shoulder.

Rikki stared at them both, gently shaking Cleo's hand off.

Cleo frowned, slightly hurt.

"Leave me alone" Rikki hissed sourly.

"Rikki, listen to us we can help!" Bella exclaimed, clutching Rikki's hand that was gradually curling into a fist.

She jumped when the cold temperature of Rikki's skin met hers.

"No one can help me, Zane has turned me into a monster, nothing more to say" Rikki spat, getting up.

Bella and Cleo refused to be pushed away though.

"Rikki, this is serious we can help you, Lewis is meeting with Will to research, we're going to figure it out!" Cleo reassured, not eve sure if she was going to be to aid her in any way.

"Tell us how you're feeling now and that'll give us a clue" Cleo breathed, suddenly feeling very tense.

Rikki's eyes turned dark.

"Thirsty"


	10. Instincts

Lewis opened a new webpage and scanned his eyes over the page before him.

Will leaned in to get a closer look at the site, it's dark page covered in white, failing suspenseful coloured writing.

It was packed full of legends and supposed qualities of vintage and modern vampires that had been supposedly 'witnessed'.

"Here we go" Lewis muttered, partly to himself "Loads of stuff on vampires"

Will chuckled, without much humour "I'm still getting used to the mermaid thing, vampires?"

Lewis ignored him and continued scrolling down the page.

His eyes suddenly caught sight of the sentence that had slipped from his mind, the one thing he wished he couldn't remember now, the most important fact that humans had ever known of Vampires existences…

Vampires drank blood.

Will seemed horror struck too now.

How could they have forgotten the most basic fact in history?!

"That's a problem" Will managed to say through his painfully pressed lips, the thin line going white with lack of blood circulation.

"We need to find Rikki, print this out" Lewis commanded, before lightly jogging away from the burbling computer and printer, taking a peek out of the door.

_This is crazy, a vampire-mermaid! What next? A fairy-werewolf…well…_

Will pulled the vampire analysis from the printer before he could register any more insane thoughts.

Before he could make a conscious decision to follow Lewis, Lewis beckoned him over and slipped through Rikki's café's beaded doorway.

At least Sophie had been on hand to take over the café for Zane and Rikki.

As the two stepped out into the sunlight, they spotted Cleo and Bella, keeping a cautious distance from a ravenous looking Rikki.

"Guys, we've got some stuff here that could help" Lewis announced, kneeling down so he was the same level and advertised his research.

"We've got a bigger problem Lewis" Cleo said, sounding anxious "Rikki's thirsty"

That hit him again.

What could they possibly give her?

She was meant to drink human blood!

Rikki was eyeing Lewis as her stared at her in helplessness.

_Well, I'm stumped for ideas, Rikki needs this blood and it's not like she can just pick someone or get a willing volunteer!_

Everyone just sat there in silence, they really had a problem on their hands.

"Rikki…" Lewis attempted cautiously, evaluating her dark stare.

"I'm not going to spring up and attack you, if that's what you're thinking" Rikki muttered darkly.

Cleo tensed.

"We mean, everyone on the gold coast…strangers…" She said, keeping her eyes firmly focused on Rikki's body language.

She had no experience with Vampires, neither mind a mermaid-vampire cross!

Rikki narrowed her eyes and her fists clenched.

Cleo got her hand at the ready, prepared to extinguish any flame outbursts.

"You think I'm going to just randomly kill the nearest person, just to satisfy my thirst?!" Rikki said incredulously, more hurt emitting from her voice.

Everyone was taken off guard as Rikki's emotions changed in an instance.

"You think I'm going to except becoming a monster?" Rikki's voice wavered as she fought back tears.

_I'm not a monster, I won't let myself become one! NEVER! _Rikki thought tearfully.

Nobody dared to speak as they continued to kneel at a cautious distance, examining Rikki's every movement.

This just aggravated her more though.

Rikki stood up abruptly, sending a little jolt of wariness down Cleo's spine at the sudden movement.

Lewis shot up next to her.

He took a secretive breath, preparing for her temper.

"Calm down Rikki, now, have any of these things…happened?" Lewis struggled to find the right words as he quickly re-read the sheet of vampire characteristics as he handed the paper to Rikki.

Rikki looked at it with an indecipherable expression.

Bella and Cleo rose to watch.

Will slipped next to Lewis.

"Is this a joke?" Rikki smirked, her long fangs exposed.

Bella and Cleo tried to hide their expressions, struck with horror as the light glinted off the inhuman teeth.

"Turning into bats, sleeping in coffins…Rubbish! You really think I'm a monster?!" Rikki said in a angry pitch, her sarcastic smirk widening incredulously.

Her fists began to ball again and the all too familiar hissing began gradually from another nearby shrub.

Cleo and Bella brought up their hands, their gestures ready to fight Rikki's flame 'produce'.

"Rikki…" Cleo tried to sooth.

Rikki just looked at their defensive positions and Will and Lewis retreating to their sides.

She laughed without a splinter of humour.

"So this is what it comes too, you have to fight me because I'm not like you anymore?" Rikki said her teeth ferociously grinding. "Your going to turn against me, you truly believe I'm a monster…""Not that way…Rikki, we're taking precautions"

"Against me"

"No, Rikki not against you!" Bella defended.

"Sure" Rikki hissed sarcastically.

Cleo sighed, she had no idea of how to explain it.

"Rikki…OW!" Cleo recoiled and examined her finger.

On approaching Rikki, a branch had caught the skin of her delicate finger and created a long, slim cut that was slowly turning a crimson red.

"Ow" She whimpered as she attempted to squeeze it to stop the blood from beginning to form.

Two drops escaped though.

Rikki's nostrils quivered.

Her eyes clouded over and she sprung forwards.


	11. Alienation attempt

Cleo heart lurched in a violent thud as she saw Rikki dive in towards her blood leaking finger.

She could see the full extent of Rikki's fangs as they almost literally glowed in the harsh sunlight and her hands were stiffened into claws.

Bella had rolled backwards, sprawled on the ground in an attempt to shield herself from the approaching terror that was one of her best friends.

Will, horror struck, turned tail and skipped back a few steps, staring helplessly as Rikki tried to attack Cleo.

Suddenly, Lewis heroically stepped in, shielding Cleo and stuck his hands out.

Rikki crashed into him accidentally, Lewis pushing with all with will and strength.

The newly found force with himself, fuelled by instinct, gave him the power to push ravenous Rikki back a few feet.

"Girls!" He yelled.

Cleo, snapped out of her statue like status, twisted her hand in the direction of the water and thrust it towards Rikki's feet.

The controlled water wrapped carefully around Rikki's heels as she scrambled to get up and lunge again.

Bella, momentarily petrified on the spot, thrust her gesture at the water and it solidified under command into a jelly compound.

Another twist and throw of her hand turned the jelly into block solid substance, imitating hard limestone and everyone relaxed partly, knowing now that Rikki was partly restrained.

"That won't stop her" A calm but serious voice said gravely, from the shadows.

Zane slipped into view, dress mostly in black and dark gray jeans.

Cleo half wanted to go straight up to him and demand and explanation to why he'd do this to Rikki, but she knew this wasn't the best time for that, turning to see Rikki still leering at the now dry blood.

"What do mean, Zane?" Bella questioned, stepping forward, volunteering , unknowingly as spokeswoman for the group.

Silence filled the air, apart from Rikki's now quiet snarling in the background, half provoked by her restricted movement.

"Now she's smelt blood, she'll know she has to have it" Zane informed.

"You seem very casual about this Zane" Lewis accused abruptly confident. "You don't seem to care that you've turned your girlfriend into a monster"

Rikki snarled loudly in protest, but stopped as she noticed what she was doing.

"I stopped" Zane said emotionlessly.

"Not in time though" Cleo muttered, darkly.

"I wouldn't have with you!" Zane hissed at Cleo.

"Zane!" Bella scolded, stepping in front of Lewis and Cleo as they glared at Zane, eyes burning with accusations and anger for Rikki.

Zane chuckled darkly.

"At least I don't have to hide from her anymore" Zane spoke happily to himself, acting as if the others had suddenly been erased from the scene.

No body could think of anything to say.

What was there to say that could change Rikki and Zane now? They were vampires! And no one even knew any theories as to how Zane had been transformed into one in the first place.

Will coughed loudly to gain everyone's attention.

"But, how are you a vampire Zane?" he asked expectantly, not holding back the sting in his voice.

Zane eyes bulged slightly.

"I need to take Rikki on a hunt" He stated, clearly steering the conversation away from Will's innocent question.

In turn, each of the groups mouths fell open and strange stuttering poured out of their mouths as everyone pictured Rikki hunting.

With her mermaid swimming abilities she'd be fast…with her mermaid powers it would be impossible to escape her…

The vivid image was just plan disturbing.

"No way!" Cleo half shrieked. "There is no way Rikki would agree to it, she is not going to hurt anyone on the gold coast or anything!"

"Yeah, you're not going to convert Rikki to the dark side!" Bella declared, all too sure of what she guess to be Rikki's vampire morals.

Nobody was aware that Bella's powers had faded and Rikki was strolling toward Zane.

"Right Rikki?" Cleo asked with pleading eyes, all too easy to fall for.

But no, Rikki's expression hardened and she stood next to Zane as if there was a fatal laser wall between her and Zane and the rest of the group.

"He's right" Rikki said austerely, "I'm a danger to you guys and me and Zane…"

"But you're a mermaid too, just like us!" Bella interrupted, insistently.

"Not really, not anymore…"

"Yes you are!" Cleo insisted.

"Come on Rikki" Zane said, almost announcing their departure.

Everyone just stared, some in horror at the Vampire and Vampire-mermaid and some in sadness as they knew there wasn't that much they could do for Rikki anyway…or stop her from making things anymore worse than they already were.

But they couldn't give up.

Bella breathed deeply.

"Who's in favour of not letting Zane poison Rikki's mind with ideas?" Bella rose her hand in the air. "I"

Cleo smiled.

"I" She, Will and Lewis all proclaimed in unison.


	12. Bad romance

Rikki had an overwhelming sensation of tension constricting her body.

She found herself gritting her teeth tightly, her fangs not fitting the pattern of her natural teeth very well.

Rikki hadn't even noticed Zane's cold hadn't grasping hers, towing her along the shadowed concrete paths, far away from any of her other friends and most of the by passers, heading to the beach, surf boards held high over their heads eagerly.

Nothing caught her attention as she tried to fight off the burning feeling in her throat, the urge to turn around…the thirst for blood…

Rikki shook her head violently, trying desperately to shake the horrible carnivorous instincts from her all-too busy brain.

Zane sighed to himself, studying Rikki's pained expression of confusion and disgust.

Zane kept his thoughts quiet, he had no reason to be angry, Rikki just needed guidance.

Rikki almost carried on into a tree before Zane tugged her arm, pulling her back to where he had halted.

"Rikki, Rikki look at me" Zane coaxed in a silky, irresistible voice.

Rikki reluctantly lifted her gaze to Zane's, her tear stained face hardening into a tough mask.

"Don't try that on me, I know you're upset" Zane smiled crookedly.

Rikki sneered not afraid to show her teeth now.

"What's it too you? You might as well have a stone by now" She hissed bitterly.

Zane chuckled, darkly, Rikki's eyebrows contorting in perplexity at his humour.

"Don't make me try out my fangs on you" Rikki threatened, almost with laughter.

_Why am I laughing? I should be burning his shoes off his feet or testing out my vampire 'powers' on him, wouldn't hurt him would it? I shouldn't be humouring him…_Rikki thought, appalled at her reactions.

Zane just grinned.

"You still can't be mad at me" He laughed , triumphantly, his hands sliding off Rikki's shoulders.

Rikki's face turned sour. "I would if I was still human, these aren't my emotions".

"Come on Rikki, this won't change now, so you're stuck with me" Zane smiled.

Rikki breathed deeply, trying to restrain from barbecuing the nearest tree.

"I'll deal with it alone, you did this to me so I want nothing to do with you until you figure out where your loyalties lie" Rikki said through her once again gritted teeth.

She spun round to stalk away, finding it a difficulty to turn away from Zane.

Being a vampire made him kind of…irresistible…

_Don't give in to him! He's not fighting it so you should! You're better than he is! _Rikki opposed her irrational feelings, continuing to stroll away, head held uncaringly high.

Zane laughed silkily.

"But you wont, you wont stay away from me, not now" Zane called to her, irritatingly.

"You think?!" Rikki retorted, not giving the satisfaction of simple eye contact.

"I know, you can't" Zane smirked.

Rikki spun around and grabbed his collar.

"You want to bet? Since when did this vampire thing turn you into a jerk?!" Rikki snapped, letting go of his collar as Zane's eyes bored into hers.

His eyes were dangerous, intriguing, grasping her so she couldn't look away…

But, Rikki wasn't one to let her defence falter that easily.

"You won't be able to handle it without me, that's why I needed you, I couldn't hurt you or be alone" Zane confessed, his eyes softening a touch.

"Pretty selfish if you ask me" Rikki stated, her voice less angry though.

"You won't let this go will you?" Zane crossed his arms and lent against the brick wall behind him.

For the first time, Rikki realised she was behind a building she didn't quite recognise.

Zane's expression was distracting her though. His expression was sullen, as if someone had just emotionally bruised him. Rikki stared at him.

"What?" She questioned, crossing her arms, challengingly.

Zane raised his eyebrows. "You're not going to break up with me?"

"What?" Rikki stared at him, incredulously. "Since when were talking about that?""Well I just thought that, considering what you'd said…" Zane mused, looking innocently at the sky. Rikki shook her head, leering.

"This is some trick right? Your dragging me in" Rikki went to stalk off again.

_Why is he being like this? I don't hate him…I just…He is…I can't…AAAH! He's dragging me further and further into his trap…do I give in? _Rikki cogitated, confused by her conflicting feelings.

"So you still want to be with me? We're a team on this?" Zane said, strangely seductive.

Rikki exhaled harshly.

"Fine" She half growled, with an exasperated look.

Zane chuckled darkly.

_I knew you couldn't resist me for that long…I'll help you._ Zane thought, most of his ostentatious thoughts fading into sensitivity.

Rikki bit her lip.

Did she just forgive him now he was showing remorse and sincerity? Did she put the fact behind herself that Zane had ruined her perfectly fine mermaid-human life and morphed her into a monster? How could she not?

Rikki held his hand gingerly, a familiar cold feeling to herself meeting her skin.

Zane went to hug her, a bit to anxious to expect anything more but Rikki went for his lips and kissed him.

There was no other choice, they were both vampires and what better than to fill the whole with a bad romance?


	13. Blood thirsty

The gang had split into two pairs, one mermaid per boy for 'protection'. Cleo and Will and Bella and Lewis. They had devised a plan between them that hey had to keep an eye on Rikki and at any sign of vampire instinct they would intervene and put a stop before the major crisis was allowed to develop. Bella and Lewis were covering the areas between the dock and Rikki's café.

"And we thought that the water tentacle was our only problem…" Bella said without humour. They had had already survived two attacks by the water tentacle and now they had to battle the impossible existence of two vampires, one part mermaid who's powers combined could end up lethal if she used them with her vampire instincts. Rikki, their best friend.

"I don't get it, we've seen so many things, what with you lot being mermaids…and now vampires!" Lewis exclaimed, as they 'patrolled' feeling slightly stupid.

The amount of events that had occurred that day had swallowed the time up and it was nearing sunset. Only a few hours…and that would be when Rikki and Zane would be at their most lethal, shielded from the sunlight…

Who knows what could happen.

"You know we have only a few hours until sunset…" Bella said, freezing to the spot outside the café doors. A shiver rattled down her delicate spin and she suddenly her mind was caste into images of horrific possibilities. Being vampires they could cause a mass homicide during their thirst for blood…It would be pandemonium!

"What?" Lewis choked, checking the horizon which was glazing over with an Amber coloured sheen that was sweeping into a blend of different warm colours of the spectrum, creating a typical Australian sunset.

"We need to warn Cleo and Will!" Bella informed, pulling her mobile from her pocket and dialling speedily. Lewis slipped next to her to get a shot at listening into the receiver as well. They had missed the obvious again!

"Hey, Cleo, we have a slight problem…" Bella began, taking a deep breath.

Zane smiled at the setting sun. They were now free to roam around without fear of steaming in the slightest streak of sunlight. The air was cooling as well. Perfect atmosphere for hunting. Rikki and Zane crept around the trees; concealed themselves behind bushes and sought out their 'prey'.

But it was quiet.

Everywhere.

The sun had set, yes, but it was still a Friday night and their was so much entertainment around that part of the gold coast. It was as if everyone had fled. Knowing of the oncoming threat.

"This is ridiculous" Rikki muttered as she eyed the silent paths and banks and the dead atmosphere outside the café. Was everyone inside? They couldn't here anything…

"Well let's have a look then…" Zane said coaxingly.

Rikki didn't think twice. She was a vampire now and had to do something about her instincts…maybe…she wouldn't have to…you know…

Rikki didn't even think the horror of a word.

But she followed anyway.

They stealthily slipped up to the window of Rikki's café and peered inside. The café was filled to the brim, to their surprise. But no one was chatting, exchanging stories or sipping drinks over a magazine. All attention seemed to be on a newly installed television set over the main counter. Rikki and Zane observed as a local news story played out on the screen. Through the glass they could hear the news reporter:

_A rare report of attack on the gold coast has been reported early this morning. The sources and witnessed recalled seeing a man's body lying lifelessly by a docked vessel with strange circular, bloody markings on his neck. When escorted to hospital the victim of this strange occurrence was clarified alive but with severe blood loss and needed immediate transfer. Luckily, registered donated blood of the same type was able to be transferred and saved the young man's life. Locals are advised to keep indoors within the hours of night in case the attacks become frequent and before the culprit is identified and located._

Rikki froze.

Her head snapped round to Zane's gaunt expression and she shook her head.

"That was you!" Rikki growled incredulously.

Her human feelings were reignited and her mouth hung open in horror and the reality of it all. She had almost been tricked into joining this hunting thing! Zane had coaxed her with his now irresistible voice into something she had been against ever she had first become a vampire.

"What do you expect?" Zane smirked with a dark chuckle"I'm a vampire! I suck blood!"

"You almost killed him!" Rikki drew away from the window.

Zane put a cold hand on Rikki's shoulder and steered her towards him.

"Almost, I don't have to kill to satisfy my thirst" Zane explained calmly, keeping his gaze burning into Rikki's eyes "We. Don't have to kill"

_This is…disgusting! _Rikki thought, appalled. _I know I almost attacked Cleo in my rage for blood but I'm not going to go along with it and suck people to the point of death and leave them to suffer! It's almost as bad as killing them! Worse…_

"How come he isn't a vampire?" Rikki demanded.

Zane laughed.

"I chose to turn you Rikki, I wasn't drinking from you"

Rikki raised and eyebrow and held back an angry outburst in the fight to keep her cool so he couldn't mock her temper.

"And I so happy to be immortal and stuck with a bloodsucker boyfriend, I'd rather you drank me" Rikki stated simply.

Zane was speechless at Rikki's words for a moment, almost hurt. He'd saved her by turning her because he hadn't wanted to hurt her to that extent. And she preferred to be almost dead?

"Maybe a little of this, will change your mind…" Zane lifted and jar from his pocket.

The jar contained a maximum of three droplets of human blood.

Rikki's lip quivered as she stared at the crimson liquid.

_You know you want it…go on Rikki, give in…give in to your only desire…._

_No…you mustn't or you'll never stop, it'll never stop…you won't ever go back…_

Rikki took the jar, twisted off the cap…

And let the droplets fall onto her tongue.


	14. Hunting by moonlight

Cleo and Will skulked around the shadows, Cleo's heart beat the loudest sound in the area.

"Can't you be a bit more quiet Cleo?" Will asked.

"No!" Cleo snapped, fearfully.

It was a bit unnerving patrolling the gold coast with two vampires on the loose. Will skipped forwards a few steps and peered round the corner of Rikki's café. Will stopped abruptly when he continued to tip-toe forwards, Cleo falling into his back.

"What's wrong?" Cleo whispered, her heart thumping painfully against her rib cage.

"I think there's someone round the corner" Will said, a lump choking his throat, Even he was unnerved.

They crept forwards, Cleo tentatively dreading over the grass, trying not to make any obvious signs that they were pursuing the two.

"What do we do?" Cleo hissed again, gingerly stepping over and almost invisible rock.

"Shh!" Will commanded.

Footsteps were getting closer.

Zane and Rikki could be right round the corner…

Will and Cleo heard mutterings, soft mutterings as if the two figures were debating a next move. A next move of attack.

"Ok Cleo, on three, we'll get them before they get us…" Will suggested, already tense and primed, ready to spring out and shock the unidentified figures.

"What?" Cleo almost shrieked, Will clapping a sweaty hand over he mouth.

Cleo pulled his hand off her face and tensed her hadn into her powers gesture, ready to defend.

"Ready? One…Two…THREE!" Will yelled and he and Cleo sprung from their hiding place.

"AARGH!" Lewis and Bella screeched as the other two practically landed on top of them.

Cleo came tumbling down onto Lewis, having tripped on a large twig and Will bumped into Bella who screeched in shock. Breathing heavily, terrified, each of them climbed to their feet, their throats dry.

"What the hell was that for!" Lewis exclaimed.

"We…we…thought…" Cleo wheezed, almost quivering. "We thought you were Zane and Rikki…"

"What?" Bella said. "We were looking for them round here too!"

"What do we do now?" Will interrupted.

Before anyone answered, there was a harsh, bitter breeze and an eerie rustle in the trees. Cleo's eyes flew wildly around. Had they heard the groups shrieks?

_I don't like this! Rikki and Zane could be after us…_ Cleo contemplated, a shiver ringing down her spine. The trees branches shook mysteriously again and a thud emitted audibly in the terror induced silence, as if someone had struck the soil.

Before any one could turn around, Zane and Rikki were approaching through the darkness. Cleo and Bella held their gestures by the side, secretively and Will and Lewis drew back to stand protectively by the girls.

"What's this? Scooby Doo's monster hunting gang?" Zane laughed darkly, partly concealed in the opaque shadows.

"What are you doing out here?" Lewis questioned, bravely.

Zane chuckled again and proceeded, again, towards the gang. Rikki was by his side, dressed in a completely different set of clothes. She almost looked like a proper vampire from a teenage novel. She glided forwards in a red dress that was frilled subtly at the rim with thin silk straps, partnered with crimson sandal stilettos.

"Rikki?" Bella addressed.

Rikki's expression stayed neutral as she looked the group up and down. It was as if the tow were a superior authority, looking down on the peasants.

"Rikki we know how bad you feel about this" Will began.

"We can help you much better than Zane! He's converting you to his side!" Bella challenged, almost thoughtless and forgetting the danger they were all in, really.

"Zane's not a part of this" Rikki said. "I make my own decisions"

"This afternoon you were crying" Lewis pointed out.

Rikki smirked at him.

This time though, Cleo stepped forwards and looked Rikki in the eye.

"Leave Rikki alone Cleo" Zane hissed, threateningly.

"Leave it Zane" Rikki instructed. "I've got this"

"What's happening to you? You've chosen this now?" Cleo inquired .

_If she's chosen this now, how are we supposed to help her?_

Before Rikki could reply, there was a shriek and Cleo spun around to find Zane clutching hold of Bella around the neck.

"Cleo!" Bella squeaked, terror consuming her eyes as Zane bared his teeth.

"Zane!" Rikki's expression smoothed and emotions came flooding back to her face. Her fists clenched, turning bone white. There was that undeniable hiss and smell of ash and soon enough…

"AARGH!" Lewis leapt in fright as the shrubs nearest to him erupted into glowing claws of flame and claps of thunder were audible from above.

Zane was getting restless and clenched Bella tightly.

"Bella!" Will cried, trying to prise Zane off her "LET HER GO ZANE!"

Rikki glared at Zane.

"Drink from her and I'll…" Rikki threatened.

But, it was too late.

Zane's instincts took over and he bit into Bella.

"No!" Cleo and her friends cried.

Rikki however was about to join in.

_I have to…_Rikki thought desperately but reluctantly as her vampire instincts overpowered her human side again. Rikki lunged for Lewis and Cleo stood frozen as chaos erupted around her. Will had managed to throw Zane off Bella, who was unconscious on the grass, and was now trying to escape Zane's fierce, animal like state. Rikki had grabbed Lewis and was about to sink her glistening fangs into his neck.

"CLEO" Lewis cried desperately.

Cleo angrily twisted her hand towards the water and intensified its volume. She shaped the water into a long tentacle and swung it forwards towards Rikki. Rikki had succeeded in sinking her fangs into Lewis but was caught off guard as the intense water blast struck her. Rikki collapsed onto the grass, dripping wet and growling like a cat. Lewis was sent falling to the floor in the same unconscious state as Bella and Cleo, terrified but angry at the same time, readied herself by pulling a ball of water in front of her.

"Leave Lewis alone!" Cleo demanded, tears stinging her eyes as she looked miserably at what her best friend had done to Lewis.

Rikki had dried off due to the crackling flames of smouldering bushes which Cleo quickly extinguished with the water ball. Rikki sat there though making a strange whimpering sound. It was only then that Cleo realised she was sobbing again.

"Rikki?" Cleo approached gingerly but with a soothing, caring tone to her voice.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Cleo…" Rikki flung her arms around Cleo.

Cleo shivered slightly as Rikki's cold skin met hers.

_The taste of blood…I need more but I can't! I don't want it! I can't! My human side is taking over again…what part of me is truly dominant? _Rikki cogitated sadly.

Will turned in horror. Was Rikki biting Cleo!

"Get off her!" Will jogged over and began to wrench Rikki from Cleo.

"No! It's ok…" Cleo said.

"I can't go on like this, vampire one moment, human-mermaid the next Cleo" Rikki explained getting up.

"What can we do it though?" Cleo asked.

Rikki glanced at the sky, it was pitch black but decorated with billions of twinkling stars and…a large sphere emitting a hypnotic aura.

"It's a full moon" Rikki breathed, suddenly she looked scared.

The tentacle was going to come…


	15. No way out

Bella's eyes flew wide and Cleo bristled with fear. Rikki was correct. The moon illuminated everything in a bright eerie glow, Zane and Rikki's pale skin turning a ghostly white. Zane seemed not very concerned, he was too busy looking over to Bella and Lewis hungrily. They were sitting ducks in their unconsciousness.

"Don't even think about it Zane" Will hissed threateningly.

Zane snarled at him a low tone, sending a stirring a disturbed feeling in the pit of Cleo's stomach. Will narrowed his eyes and shifted a few steps over to stand in front of the helpless targets. Zane lowered into a crouch and sprung forwards at a superhuman speed. He'd gotten the hang of his vampire strength and speed. Will wasn't able to throw Zane to the ground as they grappled again and Will was sent hurling into a near shrub. Rikki didn't look up, she was too busy fiercely wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Look who's left, little Cleo…" Zane said chillingly. His expression was ravenous, the taste of blood having over-powered his senses and clouded all rational thought. Cleo felt her body tense and her feet instinctively move back as Zane approached in a graceful manner. Even for Zane. Rikki got up to her feet. Zane crouched as Cleo was backed up straight into the nearest tree. She was helpless.

"Cleo…" Rikki said distantly.

Cleo couldn't hear anything. All she could see in her mind was what had happened to Bella, Lewis and Will when Rikki and Zane had attacked them. What fate awaited her? Would Zane drain her dry before Rikki could stop him? Or would Rikki turn on her too… All Cleo knew was that she had to fight for survival. She was supernatural in herself was goodness sake! She could manipulate two of the elements…

Zane pounced in a graceful leap, fearless and lethal in his flight. Cleo felt courage bubble up into a force of bravery and knowledge. Cleo forced all of her will and speed into one rush of power. Her mind focused and pulled the wind to her demand. Just as Zane reached in to grab her neck, a swift, strong and powerful wind curled underneath him and pulled him a good thirty feet into the air.

"CLEO!" Rikki bellowed.

The long tendril of flowing powerful water came hurtling towards Cleo from the tree tops, highlighted by the moon. It looked fierce and intimidating, an even more dangerous force of the night. Cleo's head snapped round just in time to meet see the tentacles featureless face as it swerved round her and secured itself around her hips. Cleo let out a shrill shriek as it pulled her high above the trees, causing her to release Zane from her wind trap. Zane came crashing to the floor in an explosion of dirt and expertly rolled, climbing to his feet in a swift movement. He growled again, hands twisted into claws. But his expression changed drastically as he saw the towering beast that was the water tentacle.

"CLEO!" Rikki called after her as the Tentacle began to shoot backwards at incredible speed.

"This is all your fault!" Rikki shouted back at Zane and ran.

Her highly developed running abilities allowed her to keep the tentacle in sight but it was a hard chase. The water was fast, practically boasting it's incredible speed. Just as Rikki tore through the undergrowth out onto open sand, the tentacle had disappeared. All Rikki could see was the rippling on the surface of the water, the waves dissipating. The tentacle had taken Cleo. And Rikki had to stop it.

Cleo was terrified as she travelled over the island. Strapped to the tentacle by her hips, she flailed her limbs around as she flew. It was exhilarating, adrenaline inducing and horrifying as she continued the flight over the forests. Cleo could hear the soft crash of waves and dreaded the descent down into the water. Flying backwards, a good 60ft over ground wasn't exactly her idea of fun and now she could feel herself falling. Falling, plunging down from the height. Her stomach dropped like a rock but the only thing that crossed her mind before she had hit water was her friends. Bella, Lewis and Will had all been hurt in the brawl that had happened less than ten minutes before Cleo was kidnapped and they'd been left, defenceless and unconscious with two blood-thirsty vampires. Well one vampire and a Mer-vamp. Cleo laughed at her invention. Then she hit water. The rush of it disorientated her and the hit of water was almost painful. It was deep enough to not injure her but it hurt none the less as the tentacle pulled her down. Her tail flowed behind her, immobile as the tentacle clamped around it and stopped any muscle movement. Cleo was helpless. She had a second to look up to the surface of the water before the tentacle was forcing her out to sea again. She could see, in blurred, water clogged vision, a faint crimson dress. Rikki had followed her! Great! But that means Bella and the others were at the mercy of Zane. And Cleo was still hostage of the water tentacle. The tentacle pulled her away in swift speed and dove downwards to the sea bed. It curved in round as it _saw_ the moon pool entrance and forced Cleo to the surface. The water fall was crackling with energy and the moon was slowly, leisurely making it's way over the cone of the volcano. Cleo gasped as she realised the seriousness of the situation. She was trapped, by the tentacle, in the moon pool with her friends at the mercy of a ravenous vampire. The water fall crackled again and Cleo felt her heart disappear. Was this the end?


	16. Feral and fierce

Rikki flew through the water, the full extent of her mermaid and vampire powers combined to create a burst of speed. She cascaded through the ocean, moonlight bleeding down onto her scales. She felt the race of adrenaline through her body and the frantic beating of her heart.

Wait.

Vampires weren't clinically alive. Their hearts did not pump blood throughout their bodies. Vampires were un-dead. But yet, Rikki could feel her blood furiously raging through her body liking a rapid river of red. What the hell was going on! But, Rikki knew she didn't have time to try and figure out the biological science of a Vampire-mermaid. She had to find Cleo. What horror's the tentacle had in store for her were unknown and Rikki didn't want to leave Cleo undefended. Besides, with these crazy new abilities, Rikki could fight a water creature couldn't she? She could tear the waterfall apart. Rikki grinned and put on another terrible burst of speed.

Cleo looked up through the cone of the volcano to the bright full moon. It stared back at her, ghostly beaming pure white light down to touch the water. The water began to fizzle and bubble erratically. The tentacle reacted to the furious activity and crackled with a charge similar to electricity that sent a strange sensation up Cleo's spine. It sparked again and Cleo felt the charge spike up her Vertebra and she found it difficult to suppress a cry of surprise. What was it doing to her?

Suddenly, Cleo heard the crack of rock and the falling of rubble. It clattered down into the little cavern that opened out to the land entrance of the moon pool. She heard the scratching of claws against rock and Rikki came flying from the tunnel dramatically. Her eyes were wild and feral, her teeth bared viciously as she immediately spotted the electrified water fall.

"Rikki?" Cleo said, disbelievingly.

Rikki smiled more softly at her and then turned back to the waterfall. Rikki felt the buzz of adrenaline power through her and she smiled as she crouched down to get a good power leap.

"I'm going to rip the waterfall out, stop the tentacle" Rikki explained, almost as if to herself.

"What?" Cleo exclaimed fearfully, Rikki looked more dangerous than ever "That's crazy!"

"I know!" Rikki leapt from the sandy floor in a gigantic thrust of legs.

Her hands sliced through the electric water wall, straight to the rock of the waterfall. It was a strange sensation against her skin. The waterfall felt like an angry animal and it clawed against her, trying to throw her off. _Nice try. _Rikki smirked as she ripped out a large chunk of the wall. Cleo stared, perplexed but petrified in the same instance. Rikki had torn out a chunk of rock. Well, she was Vampire. But, abruptly, there was a shriek. A non-human shriek. Cleo gasped in surprise as the constriction against her tail ceased and the tentacle rose in front of her. It was leaning towards Rikki who was fighting against the resistance of the waterfall.

"Rikki!" Cleo yelled.

The tentacle flew out from the moon pool and literally punched Rikki to the ground. Rikki turned sharply as she jumped to her feet, shaking sand from her light blonde her. Her face crumpled as she pulled a fierce snarl. Her teeth were on full display and she had the appearance of an enraged lion. The tentacle lunged for her again but Rikki was quick, sensing the attack and clamping her hand shut and opening it in a quick gesture. Burning white lighting shot down from the cone of the volcano and struck the water tentacle that reared up like a frightened horse. Rikki grinned. Cleo felt courage swell inside herself again and she twisted her hand towards the tentacle. It wound in on itself and turned to 'stare' at her. Cleo gulped and let go. It's featureless face and applied quick movement gave the terrifying impression of inhuman anger. Much like Rikki was displaying. Cleo looked to her friend in fear before mouthing 'I'm sorry' and slipping swiftly under the water. If anyone had any chance against the tentacle, it was Rikki and Cleo, frankly, wouldn't stand a chance if she got entangled in the war.

Meanwhile, Rikki was standing her ground and growling at the tentacle. However, instead of attacking, the tentacle looked to the moon that was directly above the moon pool. Then, it lunged. It curled around Rikki and clasped her waist, pulling her into the water. Rikki's feral nature disappeared and she cried in fear as she hit water. It had her and she couldn't claw water. It slowly crawled up her body and engulfed her so she looked like an oversized caterpillar cocoon. Rikki felt herself tense and her eyes flew wide as an electric shock soared up her Vertebra. It crackled ad she felt her entire system awash with an overpowering charge that forced her to sink into the water. She was completely overwhelmed and no vampire ability could protest against the tentacle. It constricted her and spiked her with electricity again. Rikki began to feel faint. But she held onto what power she had and fought to free herself with her tail. But the tentacle sensed her and constricted her tail's fluke. Then she felt another rushing shock of electricity…and reality faded.


	17. This won't work

Rikki's POV

_Breath, Rikki, Breath. _

I tried. My lungs rejected the air in weak protest and it seemed to circulate the hollow shell of my unmoving lungs and fly away in a wisp through my lips. I could feel water beneath me. That was the only thing. Just the water. I felt as if I was water, lost between the waves but thinking like a living being. I was being swept through a current, just another wandering soul drifting through the waves needing no purpose to exist.

_Rikki._

Feeling seemed to be returning but it was slight. However just enough that I could feel fingertips stroke my eyelids and hold them open to asses whether I was conscious. I was conscious. But not in that world. I could think but had nothing to think with. I was just a part of the sea. The moon above me shining. All I could see, all I needed to see. No more sharp electric pains from when I was in the moon pool. Becoming apart of the moon pool was so much better. I think that was where I was. I was floating and that was all I knew.

Cleo's POV

I had dragged Rikki to the surface and managed to lie her across the sandy floor of cavern after drying myself. She was, however, still in her mermaid form, comatose. Although I was terrified it was more than that. She wasn't breathing. Yet her heart was beating. Which was also strange because she was vampire. I had no idea what the tentacle had down to her. All I knew is that it had shocked her the same way it had me. But worse, much worse. I was scared. What if the moon pool had rejected her Vampire state and destroyed that part of her? Affecting her body and the rest of herself as well? What if in human form she was dead? And her mermaid self was just holding her in a…trance. I was consumed by my imaginative theories.

But then…her eyes opened.

Rikki's POV

The moon pool cavern met my eyes as I opened then. And Cleo. She was kneeling down next to me. I looked behind myself, having to shuffle as I felt the all too real weight of my tail. The moon pool was still. I looked to the waterfall. There was a huge chunk missing from the wall. I did that.

"Cleo what happened" I asked.

Cleo shrugged and smiled weakly.

"At least you're awake" Was all she said before her smile faded as quickly as it had appeared.

I was confused. What had suddenly eradicated her smile of relief. But, then I turned and saw the cause for her new fearful expression.

Zane.

His hair was wildly messy and his stance was angry, feral and challenging. Animalistic. Something had really riled him.

"What did you do to Rikki" He hissed, almost a growl.

Cleo rose to her feet and stepped in front of me, flexing her fingers ready to fight back. I'd seen the amount of power she could conjure (and used against Zane), he wasn't as fast she could be when she needed to. Even as a vampire.

"I didn't do anything. The tentacle did. Her heart is beating again" Cleo said, a slight shake in her voice as Zane bared his teeth threateningly.

Cleo backed away as he moved towards her.

"She's not a vampire anymore."

It wasn't a question.

I put two fingers to my neck and felt the consistent beating of my heart, gradually returning to normal tempo. My skin was warm. I felt a surge of ecstasy and ran my tongue across my top row of teeth. No fangs.

The tentacle- how it managed, I had no clue- had given me back mortality.

My only theory was that my mermaid side had been more dominant than my vampire instincts. It had prevented from feeding regularly.

"Zane…" Cleo tried but Zane was flying.

He glided through the air and swiped at her with a clawed hand. The sharp collision smacked Cleo to the ground and I felt anger boil inside me. They weren't to fight over me. I closed my hand over my tail and the steam concealed me. I could tell Zane was now paying attention to me. I got up to my feet. The inhuman strength, speed, grace and senses had gone but, I still had my powers.

"Zane, I can't see why you wanted me immortal if it didn't make me happy. Your intention is only for yourself I presume" I hissed.

Closed my hand into a fist and a crackle and rumble echoed from way above the moon pool. Thunder roared and a strike of burning white lightening struck the ground beside him. He leaped, high, and landed next to Cleo, wrapping an arm around her neck roughly. She choked out a splutter as he slowly constricted her throat.

"Rikki. It's me or Cleo…"

"You can't threaten me like that. I'm not being changed into a monster again just to be stuck with you" I snarled. "You wouldn't kill her"

My distraction allowed Cleo to curl her hand secretively. A powerful snake of water punched Zane full in the face, then twisted around him. It lifted him off the ground and plunged him into the moon pool.

"We have to mimic the tentacle" Cleo said.

Shouted even. A mighty gust of wind was adding to the ambience, blowing our hair back and across our faces.

"But it needs moonlight!" I protested.

Ho could we mimic the tentacle if we did not have the power to conjure moonlight.

"Let's try!" Cleo yelled determinedly.

My eyebrows furrowed. This wouldn't work. But, nevertheless, I closed my hand into a fist and the lighting rained down into the water.


	18. The final stand

There was a chorus of cracklings and hisses of lightning, sizzling as they hit the water. The water glowed with a white light and Rikki crushed her fingers into her palms, wincing at the thought of breaking skin. But, she and Cleo had to concentrate if they were going to replicate the effect the moon had had on her. They needed to turn Zane back.

"It's not working!" Cleo yelled over the sound of the now rushing wind.

The gust had occurred when Cleo had gathered all the power she could muster without causing a tornado. It filled the cavern, whipping Cleo and Rikki's hair into their faces and creating a tremendous, natural whine as it whistled across the rocks. Rikki chewed into her bottom lips, her eyebrows drawing together in concentration. She thrust her hand out again, striking the water with another spike of lightning. The water shattered, spraying up out of the moon pool. The lightning struck several sides of the cavern at once, rock buckling under the power of the strike and crumbling to the floor by Rikki's feet.

"I can do this!" She thrust her hand again, the water exploding over the edge of the moon pool.

Cleo pulled a long tendril of water from the pool, feeling herself split in two, part of her concentrated into the water. She was tired and didn't know how much longer she could last without…collapsing.

"Rikki, we can't summon moonlight" Cleo dodged a large piece of rock that fell towards her.

"I can"

Rikki turned to the wall. How could she forget the power she had over the moonlight inside the stone of the moon pool? If she pulled enough power from the walls… But, how much power would that take? Could she really do it? _I have to try…_

"Rikki what are you doing?" Cleo exclaimed, barely able to control the tentacle.

"Watch" Rikki smiled.

Rikki rose both hands towards the wall, pulling her fingers into her palms and clenched her teeth fiercely. She felt an energy surge between her and the rocks, a magnetic pull. Rikki focused in on the pull, willing it towards her, harnessing and dragging the energy towards her. Cleo turned to her, a worried expression stapled to her face.

Rikki closed her eyes.

Abruptly, she spun around, her eyes open wide burning intensely. Cleo watched in awe as blue light burst from the rocks and dove straight into the moon pool. The water began to bubble gently.

Then violently.

Then the moon pool began to bubble over.

Rikki dropped her arms, trying to regain breath. Her lungs collapsed on her and she couldn't breath. Everything became blurry and Rikki felt the ground sway beneath her feet. Before she knew it, she had hit the sand with a thump, nausea engulfing her and drowsiness spreading through her. Rikki could vaguely see Cleo above her. Cleo's voice was faint, fading every second. Rikki eyes began to droop. She lost consciousness just as Cleo was consumed by the violent blue waves that poured over onto the sand.

Someone was carrying her.

Cleo opened her eyes to be met by a stream of sunlight. She squinted against the bright shine and shielded her eyes with her hands. She looked up to see Lewis looking down at her, his mouth pressed into a hard line and his eyes focused on where her lungs were. He was checking she was alive.

"Cleo!" Lewis's cold expression of anger at the almost-loss of her melted away.

"Lewis, where's Rikki!" Cleo exclaimed, wriggling in his grasp.

Lewis let her down, Cleo wobbling unsteadily, still only half awake. Lewis grasped her hadn as they padded down onto the sand.

"I couldn't get to Rikki" Lewis looked down at his shoes.

Cleo felt her heart spasm violently against her ribs and she looked towards the cone of the volcano. It was as untouched as ever.

"Lewis we have to go back…Rikki…"

"The entire moon pool was flooded, I could only carry one of you out…"

Cleo dropped his hand and flopped down on the sand.

"Rikki was trying to change Zane back. We both were." Cleo's voice was quiet.

If the moon pool had flooded and Rikki was still unconscious…

She'd drowned.

"I've got to go find her Lewis" Cleo turned to him as he dropped down onto the sand next to him.

"Not necessary"

Cleo looked up as a figure stood in the sun, their body cast in shadow. Rikki smiled down at her.

Cleo leapt to her feet, practically strangling Rikki as she pulled her into a hug.

"Rikki! How did you get out in time…"Rikki's smile vanished.

"Zane""Did we change him back?"

Rikki pressed her mouth into a hard line before she answered.

"Yep. He left as soon as he recovered…"

All three sat in stony silence for a few seconds before Lewis revived the conversation.

"Bella and Will are fine, all of us are. Any bites weren't deep enough to change us" He said with a small smile of relief.

"How do you know?" Rikki inquired.

"I'm human now aren't I?" He grinned.

Rikki smiled, not able to suppress it.

"Bella and Will are going to meet us at the dock, we'd better get a move on" Lewis got to his feet and led the girls to his boat.

He revved the engine to the speed boat and it chugged water out of the back as it powered across the water. Cleo turned around t see the cost of Mako island grow smaller and smaller.

"Do you think it's finally over?" Cleo said, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"I don't know Cleo. I hope so." Rikki said.

"I just don't know"


	19. Epilogue: Mirror mirror

One month later…

Cleo, Rikki and Bella sat at the café with their favourite juices resting on the table, chatting quietly. There wasn't really a topic of conversation, no one could think of anything to talk about. No one had seen Zane since the vampire incident a month ago and they'd tried to put it to the back of their minds. Rikki trying the hardest. It wasn't a experience she desired to remember but the memory kept drifting back into the girls minds.

"It's over though, why are we worrying?" Bella asked, trying to sound as if she was completely relaxed at the whole ordeal now.

No one was really over it.

"Yes but who would have thought? Vampires?" Cleo smiled slightly as she whispered, she never had a chance to show her fascination that vampires had also existed alongside mermaids.

"Well, we are mermaids…" Rikki shrugged.

"Does that mean that there could be werewolves…" Cleo mused, sounding puzzlingly excited.

"Whoa, let's not go there" Rikki stopped her with a nervous grin "We've had enough trouble with the full moon before"

Bella laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm just glad that it is over" Rikki said simply. "You've no idea…"

Rikki didn't finish her sentence as a montage of images flooded her mind of the whole events. The images were all too vivid, the vampire experience feeling too fresh and real in her mind.

"No idea of what?" Cleo asked, resting one elbow on her knee to prop up her chin.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" Rikki smiled, shaking her head.

But she had a feeling it might've mattered.

The evening drew in fast and Rikki had been in and out of the bath quickly, considering the fact she had to hoist a full mermaid tail out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor so she steam dry herself, all before her dad returned with the food for the next few days. She ambled into her room that was lit with just the light of her bedside lamp and the light of the half moon filtering through the window opposite her bed. She set her hair brush down into her bedside draw and sat on the edge of her bed. It had been just a month… only a month since she had changed from mermaid, to vampire-mermaid to a mermaid just a mermaid once more. It seemed like only yesterday she'd had an insatiable thirst for blood, dangerous powers out of control and super human senses and abilities. It was all still so fresh in her mid, she just couldn't expel the realness of it all from her mind for her to be able to forget. Rikki sighed and ran a hand through her loose blonde curls. She stepped up to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked normal. Sometimes she wished it could've all just been a bad dream. She blinked a few times and squeezed her eyes shut as she yawned, suddenly feeling quite tired. When she opened her eyes and looked back to the mirror, she felt her stomach lurch and her heart spasm at the girl who stared back at her. Rikki was reflected in the mirror, but the reflection had a feral, pale face and pointed, fierce fangs that reflected the light of the moon coming in from the window. As Rikki retreated in horror, her reflection stepped back a few paces before leaping towards her, teeth shining like blades…

The End…Or is it?


End file.
